Behind Backs
by Rockerbaby
Summary: Annie is dating Quinn(from the episode MUSE) and Jack gets dumped by Gabe, because Gabe was cheating on Jack with Carey. Jack is heartbroken, and can Annie choose between Quinn, her true love, or Jack, her newly-found best friend?
1. Heartbroken Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, or So Weird. I don't own Quinn, because he played Jack's muse in the episode called Muse. I do own the plot. Happy reading!

Behind Backs

__

Well, I can't sleep at night,

and my days are like dreams,

I feel you holding me tight,

I try to run but I can't fight.

****

[flashes of Voodoo are shown]

__

What you do,

What you do with your voodoo,

what you do with that spell on me,

What you do,

What you do with your voodoo,

what you doing to me?

Demons come from every side,

pulling me on a downward slide,

getting hotter deeper I go,

into the darkness down below.

****

[flashes of Fiona and Molly hugging are shown]

__

I live my life in one strange line,

the future ahead and the past behind,

Don't wanna go back to yesterday,

but I don't know how long I can run this way.

Now I'm thinking about tomorrow,

slamming the door on days gone by,

saying hello to the sunny skies.

****

[flashes of Jack's muse are shown]

__

Now I'm thinking about tomorrow,

slamming the door on days gone by,

leaving my troubles, saying goodbye!

"Quinn, we can't go through with this! You're Jack's muse!" Annie said, gently pushing Quinn away. "Annie, why not?" Quinn said, running his finger through Annie's blonde hair. "Because Quinn, it's just not right! Jack's my friend, and this might hurt his feelings, or think that you're a fake!" Annie told Quinn gently, stepping back. "Annie, baby, no he won't!" Quinn said desperately. Annie frowned. "No." she replied firmly. Quinn gave Annie a sad look. "Oliver..." Annie said, trailing off. "Okay. But just for a little while longer." she said to him. Quinn grinned and wrapped her in a hug. Annie smiled. _*Only a little while longer, though*_ she thought to herself. Quinn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Jack walked by the fountain they were beside and sat down on the edge. Annie saw him and her face fell. "I'll be back in a minute." Annie whispered to Quinn. Quinn nodded. She walked over to Jack and sat down beside him. "What's wrong, Jack?" Annie asked him. Jack bit his lip. "Gabe dumped me." Jack said in a quiet, angry tone. Annie took a deep breath. "Why?" she asked him, putting her arm around him. Quinn watched at a distance. "She cheated on me. With Carey, of all people! She liked him more than me so she dumped me!" Jack said angrily. "That's too bad. You'll find someone else Jack. She just wasn't your soul-mate." Annie told him, kissing him on the cheek. She stood up and walked back towards Quinn. About halfway she stopped and turned back to Jack. "Everything will be all right." she whispered.


	2. Video Camera

****

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated or uploaded in a while. I did upload a new chapter of _The Life of Rockerbaby_, which you can find in ORIGINALS-AUTHORS. Thanks for reviewing, everyone who did! Oh, and in this, Gabe comes on tour with the Molly Phillips band. =)

Tablynvan: Thank you for reviewing! I knew that the person who played Quint Carter was Matthew "Matt" Johnson and that Alexz Johnson is his sister. This wasn't really meant to be an episode, though. Thanks!

On to the story, _Chapter Two of Behind Backs_!

"Mom, I can't believe she'd do that!" Jack complained to his mom, Molly Phillips, after he had explained what had happened. "Jack, baby, she just liked Carey better. You'll get over it. Okay honey?" Molly said, hugging her son. "Do you want to help me choose an outfit for tonight's concert?" she asked him, trying to cheer him up. Jack shook his head. "No thanks mom, it'll be okay." he told her.

***************************************************************

At the concert, which is at Hawk Head Point, a diner.

***************************************************************

"She lives in one small room,

Over the convenient store,

she had big plans once,

she doesn't have them anymore,

Got little diamonds in her ears,

But she's got cold in her eyes,

It's been night so long now,

she doesn't think the sun will rise.

And she asks 'Is this all there is?,

Won't this ever end?

There must be a better place.'

Looking for another world,

I'm not sure we should,

I'm not sure salvation lies there,

There is bad as well as good,

Let us love each other now,

As if this world is all there is.

He wanted to believe,

In the dreams he held so dear,

He swam against the tide,

But he was drowning in his fear.

On the lost horizon,

the goal kept shrinking down in size,

It's been night so long now,

He doesn't think the sun will rise.

And he says 'This can't be all there is,

There must be something more,

there must be a better place.'

Looking for another world,

I'm not sure we should,

I'm not sure salvation lies there,

There is bad as well as good,

Let us love each other now,

As if this time is all there is.

Lying here beside you,

I wonder what will become of us,

Of you and me, oh, of all of us,

So many dangers, oh, so much at stake.

I'm scared of what I can't see, my love,

I am so scared.

I'll help you if I can,

I believe I've got to try,

We all have our parts to play,

And I am playing mine.

I don't know about another world,

What beyond this curtain lies,

I know it's been night a long time,

But one day the sun will rise,

Yes, one day the sun will rise."

Jack's mom sang "Another World" at the concert first. The notes of "Thinking About Tomorrow" started to play, and as Molly sang he had flashbacks.

*********

"Hey, I guess it's been a while, huh? Well, first I'd like to thank my band for learning this song so quickly, I wrote it today, and second of all, I'd like to dedicate it to my muse. 

'Sometimes I feel undone, a stranger comes,'"

**********

Jack remembered when his mom first sang that song. His muse, Quinn Carter, had even given him a camera during that song.

**********

"Well, I was going to take some photos for my portfolio, but why don't you take this?" Quinn said, handing his camera out to Jack. "Really? Thanks!" Jack said, and Quinn nodded. Jack smiled and started taking pictures.

**********

Jack was gripping the camera so tightly in his hands his hands were sweaty. Annie came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jack, is something wrong? You're holding that camera like if you let go of it, it will blow up!" Annie told him. Jack gave a weak grin and loosened his grasp. He started to take pictures of Annie. He also took pictures of her with the boy when they weren't looking. "Do you want to go to the tour bus?" Quinn asked Annie, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Sure, let me go tell Jack where will be so Molly doesn't worry. Okay?" Quint nodded after Annie said that. Annie walked toward Jack. "I'll be at the tour bus, okay?" Annie told Jack, smiling. "Okay... ...Can you take my camera back for me?" Jack asked, not knowing that someone had installed a video camera that would watch Annie and Quinn everywhere. "Sure!" Annie said, taking the camera. She walked back to Quinn and they walked to the tour bus outside. They went on and went to Annie's room. Once they were there, Annie set down the camera on a table in her room. Quinn pulled her over and kissed her. They were a bit apart, but Quinn kept pulling her closer and closer. He went from a short kiss to a deep, "I really love you." kiss. Annie smiled and Quinn pulled her onto the bed. They didn't know that the camera was watching their every move.


End file.
